Shift Phase
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: At the end of it all, it's a story that a boy tells... to his mother.


_One should be trustful of one's self--- themselves._

--- A poet, writer and future philosopher.

------

Was it more confusing thinking deeper?

The world ended, my world and yet it stood as if done and finished. The world ended when I supposedly reached paradise but it was fake.

Nobody close close the rift that he made. I don't even believe I have that power...

So why do I live?

Since that day where the world fell upon my head and broke my reality, I have nothing. I could ambitions before when I was a child but now, I find out that I let them slip away. Because of this, I never had any ambitions, no cherished dreams, no alternative realities. I don't wish, plot or aspire any future or present career. In all the fourteen years of my life, Fate has worked it's ways in my broken reality, so far my control. Things will happen and I can not fix, bend or change it. That's why I give up to care, to try not to show emotions. Reality is not mines anymore.

I don't care if I die or live forever. Fate choose that. There is no real choice of life. I don't make it as my own... Fate does. And that's something I never sorry for...

In the back of my mind, I could hear Teacher telling me to finish that essay... And I never do... because I never take it seriously.

----

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shift Phase

Stage One: Truth

----

The year is 2015, not much of a change really if you ask me. Another year, another uncelebrated birthday. I just turned fourteen today, do you know that? I guess you do, after all, you are in Heaven, watching over me with God, huh?

You should know I never been a religious person. There is no personification of God in my mind, maybe the void could clear and classify as him. As I enter the stages of death, lonely and broken on a sandy beach, I just want to tell you a story, mother.

A story of my life. After all, you deserve to know it. I couldn't tell you before because I was scared, lying so easy and so virtually grand but it was not in my nature... always the truth came out.

Here's my story mom.

---

Sounds of birds flocking, sounds of jets flying low over my head. I just leave the loud sounds of the train keeping in the station and I step out it to the front of the train station, where I met the black pavement of the streets which should be filled with people, people who give me a calm but still unbalanced feeling in my stomach but I do not meet my standards and all the live there is, is the birds and knowing there's people in those jets.

"Huh..." A familiar boy breathes out with a black school on, tucked in his matching pants and black and blue Nike shoes. "That's funny... the lines don't work. The phone itself doesn't work... and the monorails on the train doesn't quite work either. Does this tie to everything."

He sighs. "Oh great. What the hell am suppose to do now? I can't go back... and I don't know this place too good."

He walks on, down the white marble steps with his brown suitcase-like bag. He enters a sitting place, a few yards anyway from his former getaway. He carelessly throws down the bag which says "R-52" on. He sighs again.

"No map, no way to get back to the stations. No money... great. Just wonderful. This blows... I mean what did I really expect coming here? A limo for me? A hand out for my dumb ass? It could been a prank, a hoax. Somebody could be setting me up." But he didn't think so as he remember who called.

'Father...'

He wanted to just punch himself in the face for coming here. 'Why? Why after almost ten years... he calls me? Why has he made suffer? And me to suffer myself to see him? Is he going to apologize?'

After a few seconds... 'No, he had a decade to so. If he wants to apologize, he's got another thing coming.'

He picked himself up off the marble step that he used for sitting and stood, not a percent arched, stared in the skies and saw a jet.

'What the hell? That jet is flying real low...'

Then he saw something to make him gasp and speak out loud. "M-Missiles?!"

The cruising missiles shot out the SEPECAT Jaguar Jet look-alike. Then, it collided with its enemy-- a monster in the hills. When the boy turned around, his astonishment was even grander.

"W-What the heck is that thing?" His eyes were terrified. The size was larger than any building he had saw before. The width and the girth was probably sized to be a million times his size. It stood black, its head was shaped skull-like, the whole thing had a red lustrous orb in the middle. This frozen him in fear, in fear of dying. In fear... of being destroy by it.

But he reminded himself that the missiles should have killed it and his fear disappeared... until the black and white smoke cleared and the demon stood, as if untouched and it roared in anger perhaps? The arms of it oscillated into the air and then crushed the jet into pieces! Right... in front... of the boy... It was in that order that the shock had throw him away from the falling jet and he jumped into the air, to collide to ground and watch out. He groaned as he felt himself feeling the stinging anguish in his elbow "brush" the unforgiving, and almost destroyed ground beneath him but it was worthless compared if the jet's crash course was to his direction instead. As he got up, he almost soullessly stared into the fire the jet caused.

If by God's senses, he felt another present behind him and turn to a glance of beauty. Red beaming eyes that pierced though his soul, blue exotic hair in a bobbing cut fashion, skin the whitest and purest of alabaster, no blemishes or blotches on her skin--- pure perfection. His heart thumped, for the first time, excelling new heights for the first time in his life. It was the feeling of a longing ghost in his face. He gulped and his knees felt like jelly. It would seem that this girl-- no, woman was a goddess.

He took a step but as he heard the jets fly and his eyes fly with them, as soon as his vision disappeared from the woman, she left his presence, making him shake and shiver somewhat.

"Who.. what was that?" He almost aspirated right there, begging for air but he remember he was and after almost tripping, he ran in the streets. The beast seemed to enclose on the city of Tokyo, Japan. He ran and ran until he stopped and heard a car rush to him, maybe to kill him. He was ready to jump out the way but it came to a screech.

A blue car, he didn't know what kind, nor did he care. All that caught his attention was the woman behind the wheel. As stunning as the woman he saw before, she was familiar until he realized that she was the woman in the picture sent to him.

"To Shinji, I'm going to pick you up, okay? So please wait for me! P.S. Look down and note the cleavage!"

He thought she was... pretty eccentric for his taste and the summer wear and the award-winning smile didn't help at all but this woman look professional. With a black dress, high heels, she looked the part... although the gloves and black, gold-rimmed glassed didn't quite make her real professional. He knew this was Misato Kasturagi in the car.

"Come on, get in! You're Shinji Ikari right?"

He dumbly nodded. "You're Kasturagi-san?"

"Why don't we skip the bland introductions and get the hell out of here?!" She deadeningly screamed.

He nodded again and climbed (rather dived) in the sports car and raced away. Slowly, the monster disappeared from his view and more building came through. The woman, Miss Kasturagi raced on the road like it was a racetrack itself. Like a bat out of Hell.

Shinji, the brunette boy had his cobalt blue eyes widen with her road lust and how she almost drove to kill both of them. He hardly had time to even get in the seat, let alone put on his seatbelt.

"Sorry I took long. Was you waiting long?" She sympathetically said, not really making the boy think better of her. Somehow, he predicted she was going to say some so trival.

"No... I just gotten there for a few minutes before a jet fired at that... that... thing." 

"Ah. I see."

"Do you know what that thing was, Kasturagi-san?" He asked.

She chuckled. "That thing was an 'Angel'." She replied, trying hard to focus on the road and talk at the same time.

"An 'Angel'?"

"Hey, I don't make up the names. I just follow them."

"So... what, you're a government official?" He responded and then asked a question that seemed more like a statement.

"No, I'm more of a... civil protector. The organization I work with is. After all, I do work for your father."

'My father... a civil protector.' He inwardly scoffed. "A civil protector, eh?"

"Yes and..." She paused. "You know, you looked to be quiet and shy but you're pretty snobbish and sarcastic."

"Really now? I would have not dream of it."

"He-he, I like you Shinji. You could to prove to be fun."

He smiled back. "You aren't so bad yourself." 'Apart from a "civil protector"... she's pretty fun.'

"Now, it's not truly a good time to talk but... oh shit!!"

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Missiles!!"

"Huh?" Shinji didn't truly understand but as soon as he saw the missiles, fear had came again with evil intents. So he said what Kasturagi said. "OH SHIT!!!"

An explosion was heard between the two. Not enough to hit them and kill them but far even to throw the car to a street post while having it flipped upside down. As soon as it was over, the two came out the car, groaning in dizziness.

"Are you okay, Shinji?" She said. He nodded without much words.

"I'm alright, don't worry." He took a second to look around. "But eh... your car..."

"What about my--- **my car!!** **MY $1600 Alpine A310 LIMITED BLUE CAR!! I STILL HAVE FUCKING THREE PAYMENTS LEFT ON THE MOTHERFUCKING CAR!! OH GOD DAMMIT!! WHY?! OH MY GOD, WHY?!**"

He sweat-dropped. 'Maybe I was wrong about this woman,. What a weirdo!'

"**And this black dress is fucking almost $350!! AND THEN I FIND A DAMN TEAR IN MY DRESS!! THEN THE DAMN 'ANGEL' DESTROYED MY $200 SHADES ON!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE REDUCED TO THIS WHEN I'M MAKING AN IMPRESSION!! OH!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!**" Comically, the purple haired woman cried miserably to the skies to make the boy arch an eyebrow again and talk about the woman in his mind with some disgust.

"Weirdo..." He whispered out loud. "And you talk about your life sucking... all you have on cost more then what I have on."

He let her sob some more before he went to "sympathetically" comfort her. "Hey now, its--"

"Shinji get down!!" He squeaked as he felt a purple mop tackle him to the ground. The Angel was coming down on them with a massive sized foot but they were shield with a hand... a purple hand the size of a skyscraper. He looked on into the skies with awe, which turned into anger quickly.

"Now what the hell is that?! Isn't there a normal day in this wacky city?! Gosh!!" He screamed at her, making her laughing nervously.

"Now, now, don't take it on me. Lets just worry about getting back on the road." She looked at the watch. "Or we will be severely late."

Shinji left his rage mode for a moment... and blinked several times.

"Late for what?" He was honest confused at her words.

She ignored him and dragged him back to her car that was flipped over "miraculously" on the road. Meanwhile the "Angel" fought the purple "Demon". The monstrous being took the "Demon" by the "horns" and threw it into a nearby building then kicked it probably to the other side of town.

The brown haired boy to look at what the purple woman was thinking about, what with that scowl on her face. 'Whatever that robot was, she seemed to be thankful of its coming and then worried of its fight with that... "Angel".'

"It seems like the 'Angel' is beating the snot of that thing." Shinji deadpanned. It looks could kill, Shinji would have died because he said that. Kasturagi's glare couldn't get more intense but it washed away as she started to fear something.

"You better crane your head in your lap and get ready for a big impact!"

Shinji never had time. The deafening explosion was heard and the force threw the car into the air like a rag doll. The boy and the woman grab each in a fierce hug, fearing for this impact was going to kill them. The both of them screamed for their lives.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

The blinding smokes, the grimy grounds, the broken windows and the broken glass from several buildings; all was present on the battlefield that was once the humble streets of Tokyo. Shinji and Kasturagi promised to never to take life so frivolously ever again.

'Fuck this! I didn't come all this way to be blasted on constantly by conventional cruise missiles and killing, unexpected explosions!! If that train wasn't broke, I'd...'

He never finished the sentence as he was really concern with the driver. "Are you alright, Kasturagi-san?"

She looked disseminated and a mess. "I hate... my job...!"

----

After a few moments of catching their breathes and flipping the car over, the two continued... in silence but the purple haired woman didn't quite like the silence.

"So... besides coming here, what have you done with your life?"

Shinji looked at her with somewhat of a blank expression. "Nothing really. I lived with my aunt and my uncle. I've been home-taught most of my life, so I keep up with my studies and current events. Nothing really has happen in my life... worth talking about." He paused. "What is the reason why my father sent you to... capture me after ten years?"

"Well, I--- perhaps is better to ask your father face-to-face." She didn't quite respond to his question but it was better than complete silence or ignoring him altogether.

'So, we are going to meet him in this "Civil Protection Agency", eh? Not good.'

She took his silence as not quite excepting his answer. "You aren't quite comfortable with meeting your father, aren't you?"

"...Would you if your father abandoned you?"

"..." She said nothing back and for a second her expression was troubled.

"...Kasturagi-san?"

"Just Misato, Shinji." She smiled, that looked more forced than his smiles. "After all, we all are friends here."

'Friends? I bet its just part of your job.' He said within his mind, with a lot of spite.

'After all, my dad must have some secret agenda. Isn't quite strange for a father to leave his son at his Auntie's and Uncle's for a decade? He never visited or call to see if I was alright and now he wants to butter me up with "The Suite Life" here?' He said quite sarcastically.

'There's no sense to this whole visitation. Why did I take the ride? Why not lie to Kasturagi-san and say I'm not Shinji Ikari but rather a whole new person? Why not tell my father that I wasn't going to be here? Why not stay at my aunt's and uncle's? At least they pretended to like me at their house. I don't understand him... and myself.'

'...What am I trying to prove?' He last thought.

He didn't notice when their car came to a stop a metal gate. The gate doors opened and it looked like a docking bay for a car. He also didn't notice his "Jeeves" was on the phone with somebody.

"Yeah... yeah, we're here. The monorail should only take a few minutes to get down to the old place and come to grace you with our presences... don't remark like that, I was just play!! Sheesh! Any problems? Well, now do you mention it, when they dropped that N-2 bomb, it nearly threw us like a rag doll to Nagasaki! The JSDR is really some piece of work. Yeah, if we need them to bomb the city like that, we'll call... sorry..."

Shini became disinterested in her cellphone talking and looked outside the window. (Buildings were upside down!! OR RATHER THEY WERE UPSIDE DOWN!! Although, it didn't quite feel like it.) Shinji's thoughts shifted back into the woman who was bringing him and all the things running through his head. 

'Life is... confusing.'

The monorail stopped...

---

'I'm walking here, with Misato, not knowing where the hell I'm going. She could lying about all of this and I... walking like an oblivious idiot in this base... what is this about? What the hell's up with monorail and this geo-front? What the hell's up with _him_?!'

He almost got frustrated but decide to not think about his father. To make sure of this, his other side talk but not really doing a much better job of ensuring him not to think about the man. 'He isn't worth my time, remember? You hate him? You hate him for leaving you... _there_, where you weren't want... where you was ignored, just like your father did...'

He drowned out the voice and starting focusing on where was walk at... but then realized something. 'Was we already here?'

"Misato-san, is there something wrong?"

She sounded a little nervous. "NO! No, I mean we are almost here... _I hope_." She tried whispering the last part so she could only hear it but Shinji did with _amazing _hearing.

He seemed to sigh. "...We're lost, aren't we?"

She laughed nervously at the stoic face of her little friend here. "He he, o-of course not, Shinji-kun. Ju-Just let me think a few seconds... _oh god, oh Kami-sama on Earth, we are lost!! I have no idea how to get out of here!! And I'm supposed to be this place's officer?! Oh I hope somebody finds us!!! I don't want to die with this kid!!! Waa!!_" She bawled pathetically in Shinji face.

Shinji had a deadeningly look on his face, with his right blue eye twitching. "You know, I can hear everything your saying, Kasturagi."

"Captain Kasturagi!!" A voice seemed to ring out where they were. "What the heck think you two are going?" They turned around to see a blond haired woman, white lab coat on, a blue turtleneck-like jacket under the coat.

"Ritsuko... hehe! Well, we were on our way to come and-"

"Come now, Captain! We have no time nonsense since you don't care to read the basic layout map of NERV. Now, I was sent to find you. I ponder of what would happen if I didn't find you."

"Sorry, Rits. But I assure you, it's not that I don't read the layout, it's just I'm not quite use to it. Hehe..."

The blond doctor seemed to sigh. Shinji stared at her and Misato. 'She means business. I wonder what she means by that last sentence.'

The doctor seemed to notice his presence and smile. 'What's with that smile?' Shinji pondered.

"Ah, so this is the fabled Third Child in our presence?"

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you." 'What's this about "Third Child"? Does everybody know about me?'

"Ah, well I'm afraid we must hurry, so I must keep this short." She started walking, making Misato and Shinji follow behind. "I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, one of the directors and engineers of this company of NERV. I'm the supervisor of Project E."

"...And what is this 'Project E'?" Shinji asked. The blond woman seemed to chuckle like it was a joke.

"You will find out soon enough, Shinji-kun." She said mysteriously. She seemed to press a button on the wall. "Now come, Ikari-san. I want to show you some before you meet your father."

'So we are going to meet my father... what for?' "What is it?"

Nobody seem to answer is question.

---

Both Misato and Shinji seemed to wait until a light flickered on. "Here we are."

Shinji looked on in the strangely color water. "What... is that?"

"_This_, Shinji-kun is the last remain defense for the Earth, the Evangelion, EVA for short."

'This... this is the robot who was fight that thing just earlier!! What is it doing here?!'

"This here is an android, created for protecting the Earth for any dire problems. It's body is based on a humanoid creature; mankind's greatest creation, and this is our weapon for saving the Earth. This is our trump card to defend this planet from impending doom. With this created by your father and his colleagues indeed, this is our only chance to saving the Earth."

Shinji looked at her. "So, this is what you wanted to show me. Is this what my father was working on for years to come?"

"Correct." And that's when the room turned cold. The boy almost frantically looked around for the voice's coming and for it was just a few feet higher than him. A man with orange shades, gold rimming on it, a black beard, a full set of dark matching hair with his trademark jacket, slacks, white gloves and prize-winning stoic look on his face.

The man was Shinji Ikari's father, Gendo Ikari. "It's been a while, Shinji."

He could remember the voice of his father anywhere. "So it has... father." He tried keeping the fury down with just a stoic face just like his father was doing.

"You have grown."

"So I have... and you as well, in age of course." Shinji brought out a snide comment to keep his cool, having the audacity. So far he was doing alright, he thought to himself. "So... am I to pilot this thing?"

Misato, Ritsuko and even his father was shocked. While Ritsuko and even Gendo was just surprised his figured it out, Misato was just flabbergasting at not believe that's why they brought him here.

"What?! T-Tell me this isn't the reason you brought him here!! Commander Ikari, please! If it took Rei two weeks to just achieve a forty percentage after just taking more time just synchronizing with the EVA, how is he going to beat the angel?! He's unexperienced and doesn't know what to do in the Evangelion. You just sending a sheep to a slaughter."

Shinji clutched his hand to a fist. 'So, I'm useless now? Bah! I didn't even want to see him again... so why is it hurting to know I'm not a pawn to him?! I thought I didn't want to be used, so why am I'm sad?'

He listened back into the conversation.

"Captain Kasturagi, all he has to do is sit in her..." 'Sit in _her_? That thing has a gender?' He thought.

"What did you think when you brought Shinji here, Captain?" Ritsuko bluntly asked. "Anybody could pilot the EVA if given. He may have the ability to synchronize. You would never know if we don't try. We have no alternative option, Captain, do you?"

Misato seemed to growl but turned to face the brown haired boy who still didn't break his eyesight from his father's silhouette.

"Shinji..."

Ritsuko also turned to the boy, who's glare was now at the ground. "Now Shinji, you must come with me."

Finally, with a dry throat and shaky palms, he talked. "I.. I am to pilot that thing right? Why... why me, huh? If you need somebody, you could find anybody, if anybody could pilot this thing. If I was so much of a nuisance to you, father, then you would use somebody else." He started laughing darkly, that disturbed the two women a little while the man stared down at his estranged son.

"It's ironic how after ten years, you need me now. Do you think I care if the Earth was destroyed?"

Now that was a lie, but he used it to scare them. They knew he was the key to their survival. Personally, he was scared somewhat for his own life, so what would happen if the Earth was destroyed?

"Shinji, please-" Misato stared but his almost malicious glare was on her and then all of them, she flinched and stop talking altogether.

"No! I'm not going to be a fucking pawn anymore to you or anybody else. You left me to go and defend myself in this world and then, I was left at my Aunt's. You never called or bother to see me. I guess you don't consider me as even your spawn. "

The woman gasped and both thought, 'He left him?'

"So, that's your answer, is it, Shinji? Coward." Gendo said loud enough to make Shinji flinch but the darkness in Shinji got the better of him.

"Takes one to know one, isn't it, _Gendo_?" The two didn't bother to hold in shock and awe. Nobody had the guts to stand up to the commander. "Mother... would be so disappointed in you, father." Even the commander stance was now more tense.

What Shinji didn't see was the wide dull blue eyes on his father. His father hit a button on the wall almost in a fit of infinite rage. "Fuyutsuki, call in Rei. The new pilot proves to be useless." Secretly and very childishly, the older man hoped this would hurt the boy more further and when the boy flinched, satisfaction came back to the older Ikari.

"Ikari, is that very wise? The girl is barely alive." A voice ringed out to Ikari.

"She isn't dead yet, so she's usable. Bring her out."

He could feel the nod of the old man. Soon, to everybody's view, in a wheelchair, a bandaged young girl came to Shinji's view, which almost scared him. Not that she was hurt---that itself did it--- but she... was she the girl he saw when he first came her.

So... was this the feeling of having your tongue caught in your throat, chocking you with it? Your blood madly rushing between your veins, how you heart pounded in your chest so fast and yet desperately wanted to catch it? How you want to just melt in the metal floor or any type you felt beneath your blue Nike sneakers? That's how Shinji felt right now. She was so familiar to him.. and yet he didn't know anything about her. He growled inwardly. He wish his apathy came back to him again. These emotions were too complicated! He could understand hatred, malice and rage but... he wouldn't say it. If anything, this would be simple sexual attraction, nothing else. He just liked how she looked probably, that what women where saying about guys thinking about their dicks all the time was true. That he and all other men were evil, vicious and pervert, that the "bible" of feminism was only the true words of God himself. That would give him the feeling of self-despise and that would give the satisfaction that admitting that he... he couldn't even say it about this girl.

He hoped that was not the real reason he was interest in the girl. That he lo... _immensely liked _the girl. It would better that he was just pig-headed and disrespectful to the sex of a woman. Sadly, he didn't feel that way. If he felt inferior to his father along resentful to him, there was no room for hatred for the woman gender. He _liked _this girl. He almost cried there.

Her frail face, face converted into anguish. He felt empathy for her. He felt this before and he couldn't help to feel sorrow for her. The base rocked and she fell from her wheelchair, hitting the floor with a hard sound. He started walking towards her, rather than run to her and as soon she fell to the ground, he picked her up and cradle into his arms. His hands on her neck and and her torso. He couldn't control his actions. 

He didn't see his father crack a small smile.

Darkness and light gave Shinji a reason to whisper. "I'm sorry for you... the way you're hurt. Father let this happen to you, didn't he?"

The girl seemed to shiver under his hold. "W... Who are you?"

Was she borrowing this voice from Heaven? "I'm my father's son." That's all he said to her. And then turned to the faces of NERV.

"I WILL PILOT THE EVA!!! LET ME DO IT!!!"

And as the two women lead him away to accomplish this, he turned to see his father's grim and abusive smile just enlarged.

---

He had a feeling today would be long. How the evening skies came to Earth so fast and furious because Shinji killed one of God's many creatures. God's bastardly creatures... the optimum and Opium of humankind... just like the so-called "Angels" were God's bastard children, they were the bastard children of God themselves; the nephews and nieces, aunts and uncles, the half-brother and half-sisters of the Angels.

The woman know as Misato came to visit him. She came and stayed the rest of the day until visitation hours were finished. She said she would come for him tomorrow. All he could do was nod, still staring at that ceiling and the outside that awaited. All he could do was sigh and talk to himself in his mind, not even having the strength to talk out loud to himself.

'Rei Ayanami... why does that name... plague me so...?'

And with that, he slept because it was so blissful and the peace was there.

---

She came for him in the afternoon. All he could do before she came was stare at the bland white ceiling with the same colored sheets and the same colored mattress and the white marble floor, subconsciously so cold to his feet even that it was natural humid and hot outside but it was good for a change to feel the reality's cold. As soon as she came it, warming heat came with it, making him feel comfortable.

"How do you feel, Shinji?"

He shrugged. "I'm alright. Just... my eye is sore and my head kinda hurts."

She smiled almost sympathetically. "Well, that much is expected. After all, you are a newbie at this. So, you want to know what happened."

"I.. blacked out didn't I? I could remember the beginning and middle part of the battle with the... 3rd Angel like you said?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, after I was getting hammered by it, I suddenly felt... rage."

"Rage?" She questioned, almost confused.

"Yeah, something like that. And I felt fear... like I was going to die. I feared dying and then... I think some overcame me."

"Yeah, something overcame you, you totally clobbered the Angel! I mean you were amazing! Your sync with the EVA climbed to almost 80 percent! Now that's higher than any of the pilots we had."

Shinji closed his blue eyes. "So... there are more of us? The pilots?"

"Yeah, there is Rei Ayanami..." He almost chocked there but his interest grew. "And another in Germany. You will probably meet her soon. As for Rei, well she was hurt before you came here, piloting the robot you was in, Unit 01." She sighed and lean against the wall with her foot in the air. "She's in this hospital too."

"C-Can we...?"

"Hmm? Can we what?"

"Can we... visit her?"

Misato blinked but then grinned and smelt blood in the water like a shark. "Oh, so you want to visit Rei , eh? Shinji Ikari, you and Rei? You dog, you!"

Shinji madly blushed. "What?! No, that's not it! I just... feel like I own her to visit her."

Misato's teasing immediately stopped. "Really now? I understand... You're welcome to visit her, Shinji. After I get you discharged, we will head over there after we get you settled in your new home." She said, offhandedly.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"That's right. You're living with me for now on. Thought it was bad I was here, now you got me stuck for a long time, kid."

Shinji fell back to his bed with a groan. "Can I stay in the hospital for one more day?"

---

Continued in Stage Two

Author's Notes: Alright, I wanted to go on ahead and include Toji's and Kensuke's "interaction" with Shinji but I'm feeling too sick to do so. As you can see, Shinji from the manga is fused with Shinji with the anime. He will be more prone to anger and rage and at time, apathetic to the world like his former than his latter but he will be more depressed and lonely feeling like his latter. So... if you have any problems or question be sure to PM me and/or send me a review asking.

I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If ask, I will delete and remove this off this site.


End file.
